


The Patient

by Paralostyc



Series: A Collection of Broken Minds [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthology, F/M, Female Protagonist, Male Protagonist, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paralostyc/pseuds/Paralostyc
Summary: a story that I wrote when I was in the hospital
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: A Collection of Broken Minds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003407





	The Patient

**Author's Note:**

> any other story references there are here, are references to some of my earlier stories on Wattpad 
> 
> comment if you want them to be uploaded

Theme: Unravel by TK from Ling tosite sigure

“He’s slipping away!” The doctor shouted.

“Hold on, ten more minutes,” asked the mother frantically, keeping her child safe.

‘Huh what’s going on, I can’t move, what’s happening to me’ the patient thought.

“WE’RE LOSING HIM, WE’RE LOSING HIM!” whispered a recently graduated doctor as the heart monitor began to flatline, as he was attempting to alert the nurses, and trying to stay calm at the same time.

“NO, NO NO NO NO!, YOU BASTARD YOU WILL NOT DIE!” Shouted the mother as the patient was slipping away.

‘Where am I? Why is everyone moving so fast? (‘good luck’) Who was that why me of all people? I don’t understand it’ thought the patient as he slipped into comatose.

“Hello young one, my name is Azreal, what is your name?”

‘It’s all coming back to me,’

**Their POV**

Theme: Stand Proud by Jin Hashimoto

Before this all happened I was at school listening to music as 4 delinquents walked up and held me in a headlock.

“Money or your life,” said the tallest delinquent who stood at about 6 foot 5 inches or 195 cm

“I choose life,” I said, seeing as far as I’m aware, I’ve got nothing to live for.

So for being me I got socked right in the head, and my spinal cord landed close to a pebble that ruptured my skin causing me to bleed, I was knocked out.

“Dude why the fuck did you hit him that hard?” explained the 3rd tallest delinquent. Who was 6” 2’ (188 cm)

“Cause he knew he’d get back up.” Explained the second tallest delinquent. Who was 6” 4’ 193cm “HOLY MOTHER OF MOTHERFUCKING JESUS, MORHERFUCKING GOD, MARY JOSEPH AND ALL THE OTHER MOTHERFUCKING PEOPLE IN THOSE MOTHERFUCKING BOOKS,” said the 3rd tallest delinquent,

“What?”

“HE’S FUCKING BLEEDING, YOU, YOU, YOU KILLED HIM,” 

“Can I put him out of his misery?” Said the shortest, but most violent delinquent he was 6”.

The tallest delinquent called an ambulance to pick him up.

  
  
  


**Azrael’s POV**

Theme: I’m So Tired (Nightcore version) by Nightcore Dreams

“Where am I!” the Patient shouted. By the time they asked me that I had already deflected his question with another question.

“Why, are you here?” I asked him patiently expecting him to blacken and flatline, but before that beautiful and emotional expression of pure fear appeared. They were pierced by a blunt arrow that awakened something that temporarily brought him back to the land of them. What I did next was cruel of me as the angel of death, I decided to put him on a chair in this realm, that prohibited movement and sent him to a parallel dimension. This is the seven millionth time I’ve had to do this seeing as. They are constant, people like him are special, they tend to get into circumstances. That unleashes their potential, it allows them to. Stand above everyone else with their courage. He was pierced with the same arrow that they were, the arrow that manifests the soul.

  
  


**Their POV**

Theme: Turn by the Wombats

As I was rising from there, shadows tried to overcome me, but then I heard a voice “shi wa hayaku kuru!” I then realised it was coming from next to me as a humanoid figure enveloped in feathers materialised from seemingly nowhere enveloping me in what seemed like a mixture of cloud grey and charcoal grey wings.

Theme: Faded by Alan Walker

“Who are you?” I asked hoping to find out who it was.

‘It doesn’t matter since you know who exactly I am,’ they spoke into the person’s mind, standing to their right.

‘At least show me your face,’ I thought.

They then turned to reveal a partially disfigured pale face with two jet black eyes with red pupils, but the disfigured section was covered by a cracked half-yang mask.

“I am a manifestation of your soul, I am the standing strength of your soul,” it said with a portion of its hair out of its eyes so I could see its eyes

“WAIT, WHAT, what the fuck are you talking about

“I am your stand, I’m your stand, manifestation of your soul, blah blah blah, bullshit.” they said while four ‘tentacles’ started exiting from their back, 

Theme: interlude : shadow by BTS (written by Suga)

**(The Stand’s POV)**

‘I am your truth, you span me into life, I didn’t want to exist.’ I moped as I created a perch with my wings.

“What’s your name?” they interrogated me with questions. It was abrasive at least

“How can I know mine when you don’t know yours,” I said, knowing they wouldn’t reply.

“Can I name you?” they asked.

“Sure, what do you want to call me?” I replied hoping he didn’t have any silly ideas

“I’m a big music fan, so can I name you ‘One Summer’s Day’ after the song by Joe Hisaishi from Spirited Away,” they suggested, giving good points.

The wind scraped against my wings

“Come on we need to go,” I whispered while grabbing them tight and flying into the light.

“Oh, No, You DON'T!” Azrael cried before being hit down onto the ground by what appeared to be seraphim (an angel with 6 wings).

“Why did you do that?” asked Azrael, being sad seeing as he had lost his temper and he never does that.

“It wasn’t his time yet.”

**(No one’s POV)**

It’s two days after they escaped Azrael was still being gloomy for the day after he gained a ‘stand’ of his own. It was named ‘Katharsis’ it’s ability wasn’t physically powerful, but with intelligence he can use it to defeat his opponents. Such as the seraphim. Katharsis’ ability was to wipe the opponents muscle memory, ‘sinful’ thoughts and emotions.

In the hospital the Patient’s mother found out about how the damage to the brain caused slight permanent brain damage. Giving the patient slight schizophrenic hallucinations.

“So you're finally here,” spat Azrael

“Indeed it took me a while,” said V

“So have you located them”

“No, that is not how my stand works,”

“Will someone find him!”

“I already have,” claimed a voice emanating from the wind

“Who are you?”

“That really doesn’t matter”

“Alright guys, we’re going on a trip!” Exclaimed V in some kind of fashion for motivation

Then surprisingly someone appeared from behind Azrael and asked

“Wait since when were you in charge?”

“Wrong universe mate!” Shouted V towards the person

“This is The Demonic Quartet right?”

“Mate go back to 2018,” 

“Bu—“

“Fuck off”

**V’s POV**

Theme Best Of Me by BTS produced by one of the chainsmokers

The wind guided us to their location unfortunately the kid had already woken up for a bit, only when he was in this realm could we make contact

  
  
  


**OSD’s POV**

As we rushed away before Azrael could catch up to us, we came across a small house, we decided to enter and then settle.

People tended to appear every now and then, but they didn’t see us, it was like we were in two different dimensions. This didn’t bother us. We quickly shut society away from us and They managed to get out of their coma for about 5 hours.

**Their POV**

Theme: The Fall by half•alive

I woke up after being in comatose for 10 days even though it felt like a year, I could also hear what people were saying.

As I opened my eyes I picked my words carefully

“FUCK YOU AZRAEL,” I Shouted into the air I then had to hold my stomach and throat and my everything due to it hurting so much.

“Fuck,”

“HOLY MOTHERFUCKING MOM OF GOD, LUCIFER, SATAN AND ANTING RELIGIOUS,” said a nurse

“GET THE FUCKING TELEPHONE AND CALL THIS YOUNG MANS MOM THEY’RE FUCKING AWAKE.” shouted the same nurse to the doctor

I was awake a bit longer than usual, this gave me the chance to go back to school again, of course you’d expect a rush of people to ask me how it felt, but it didn’t happen.

Films are more different to reality than people think.

So I just got to class.

It was then that people crowded me.

“How did it feel being in a coma,” “is it true that you were paralysed from the waist down,”

All these questions made me uncomfortable so I just said

“Not now guys, I've just been awake for a day, please give me some peace?” I requested desperately due to the only way I can go back there and communicate with OSD is via my dreams. And i didn’t get much sleep last night

The person on the desk behind me whispered to me “how did it feel to stare death in the face,”

I whispered back “i didn’t meet the reaper, but i did meet the angel of death,”

“What did he look like,”

“A wise man, that is simply what he looked like,”

“That is very contradictory,”

We stopped chatting for a bit then the bell for break rung, me being me i went to the class early

Theme: The Riddle by Nik Kershaw

As it happens the person who was sitting behind me in my last class also happened to be in this one as well, i hadn’t seen their face yet so it turned out, i looked around and the voice appeared, but this time from beside me. They were actually a guinea pig, somehow a guinea pig, but no it was the guy behind the guinea pig.

“My name is, Dyonysus” said the person who sat behind me in the last class

“And I’d like you to meet someone,”

He turned around to reveal a person of about 5” 12’ in height, dark circular glasses covering her eyes, a black studded leather jacket with a white lace crop top underneath. black jeans that were torn at the knees dusted off with belted leather doc martens. She had long reddish ginger hair tumbling down her shoulders, with dark brown irises and white pupils, a slightly sharp jawline with flat cheeks, full red lips and narrow nose and thin eyebrows could be seen on top of her glasses. She had 3 tattoos throughout her body, going from a pierced rose on her shoulder, to a kagune tattoo on her back and arms that went from her shoulder blades up to her palms. She was reading a tokyo ghoul manga

“Hello,” I whispered shyly to her

Theme: Lethal Combination by The Wombat

“Fuck off,” she whispered all while reading the scene in the manga when Kaneki eats Jason’s kagune it was obvious that this was her fourth or 5th read the image below is the page she was on

“So, i’ll talk to you at lunch?”

Out of the blue she then turned to look at me, and said

“I’ll be there, promise to tell me everything about what it was like in there,”

“I don’t think I got your name,”

“T, that’s all i’m telling you about my name until lunch,”

So class went like normal, for some unknown reason, i felt like there were bullets behind my head, so seeing as I was a stand user, I summoned OSD, they looked around and they then saw Touka who flinched, the whispered to the person next to her then they saw Dyonysus and froze, Dyonysus then shushed them, and nudged both Touka and I. He then signaled me to look at Touka, we both blushed then went back to what we were doing. Class then continued.

**T’s POV**

Theme: I Want You by Savage Garden (outro to Diamond is Unbreakable)

As I stopped doodling to look at him, I noticed something strange. The strange thing was I saw someone behind him and that person had 4 wings, I whispered to the person next to me

“Do you see anyone behind the kid who came back from the coma?”

“No, why?, do you like him?” They replied, I then blushed.

‘Then it’s just me’ I thought while still watching then my thoughts went to ‘dark’ territories,

‘Doreen go fetch the truth from them’ I thought randomly, then, of course, nothing happened. Then he looked around after being nudged by dyonysus. I quickly went back to drawing, but for some strange reason, I could only think about him.

“Hey Touka, snap out of it!, the teacher is trying to get your attention,” said the person on my left.

‘Shit i wasn’t listening, I was to busy looking at,’ I thought before realizing that he was watching me out of the corner of his eye. For some reason I felt extremely relieved and relaxed, it then went away and all the knowledge my brain heard for the past 10 minutes poured in. Then class continued

  
  


**Dyonysus’ POV**

Theme: Godzilla (feat. Juice WRLD) by Eminem

I could easily see the stand, Touka wasn’t alone _(btw T’s name isn’t Touka it’s just what she goes as, but you’ll find out what her real name is soon)_ I froze time and moved to Touka and put my hand on her shoulder. I then nudged Him and signalled to watch Touka. I then stopped time and whispered into the teacher’s ear “Touka”

Then the fun began since he and the teacher were 5 seconds delayed.

Everything then began.

And class ‘went on as usual’

**OSD’s POV**

Theme: Fairytale by Alexander Rybak

That was utterly hilarious that stand user got them both really well,

“Hey, where are we going?” I asked, curiously.

“We’re going to the library to eat with T,” they said calmly.

When we got to the library I sensed that something was off, like an attack was about to happen.

T, of course was sitting waiting for us, for some reason, Their heart beat increased for some reason, but I dismissed that. T weakly punched them for being late, I then scowled at her, she flinched, due to being able to see me, she had a stand, but it simply had not awakened yet.

**Azrael’s POV**

Theme: Creep(/Crap (according to the singer and band)) by Radiohead

I needed to get him back down here, so I went to the length of turning myself into a human, then mauling off his jugular. So I brought the arrow with me, I used Katharsis to find his weak point and for some reason there was a weird aura around the girl, so I did what any evil-doer would’ve done and stabbed her in the back of the neck with the arrow.

**T’s POV**

Theme: Yuri On Ice by Taro Umebayashi

He was late, but I couldn't blame him, he is getting all the attention, from waking up from that coma.

The reason why I want to know is since my father was struck with some kind of makeshift arrow with a gold and silver arrowhead. Since he was struck, I could see weird things standing behind normal, sometimes they wore them like suits, sometimes they walked beside them, talking to them and waving at me every now and then as if they knew me.

There he is now walking up, with whoever it is behind him, I didn’t wave. I just acted like I usually do, ignoring everything.

“Hey, so can I know your real name,” he said, due to it being part of what we agreed

“I go by Touka, it’s not my real name, but it’s what I go by,” I replied trying to stay calm after the incident

“Can you tell me your, real, name?”

“Fine, my name is Ocean,”

“Ah, like your eyes,” he said.

The person behind him chuckled probably thought something like ‘NAILED IT’ or some typical teenage boy phrase.

“So what’s your name?” I asked, trying not to blush from his comment

“I don’t have one, well I have one, but no-one uses it, but I usually go by R”

Then for some reason, the thing behind him coughed

“Are you lying?” I asked while putting my hands on the table

“No,” “maybe,” “yes,” I said while smiling

“Thought so, because your friend behind you was coughing,”

“What, there's no one behind me,”

As he looked behind him OSD awkwardly waved.

“You can see them,” he stated. Those words echoed

“Yes, why does that make me so special,” I asked blushing my head off

Then something brushed against the back of my head, breaking an artery, causing me to bleed, i could feel the blood exit my back

“Help me, R, help me,”

Someone chuckled in the background then it all went black.

**Their POV**

Theme: Shots (Overhaul Rap) by Rustage

“OSD CAN YOU FIND A PHONE,” I said while rushing towards Touka

“Here you go,” replied OSD holding a phone.

“How did you get that?”

“Oh my feathers are substands,”

“I like to call them riddles, but their true name is The Riddle,”

“Oh fuck it,”

I quickly dialed for the ambulance. Then I told them someone slit the back of their neck.

For some reason no one noticed what was going on, I put pressure on the wound

“We’re going to put her in an induced coma,” the doctor’s said

“Ocean don’t worry I’ll get you back,”

“Hey look it’s the kid again, how long were you out for 2 days,” said the second tallest delinquent

“I'm happy you’re okay,” said the shortest delinquent

I hit the tallest delinquent, but he then knocked me back into a coma. Just like I wanted him to.

**V’s POV**

Theme: elevator by Stray Kids

“Guys he’s back, let's move out,” I said as soon as I detected movement

“A coma is essentially a realm created by someone’s mind, right, so I have control,” stated the girl who was held hostage (ocean), then weird tentacle-like appendages appeared from her back and started to slash around killing everything it touched, she was like a monster.

Then something even worse appeared,

‘I’m glad I prepared for this’ thought  ~~**ocean** ~~ Touka ‘hey who said you could call me that! that’s better’

“He’s waking up, but he’s got an arrow in his hand,”

“Oh No, No No, Don’t, That's The Requiem Arrow,”

“You’re god fucking damn right it is!, Now, Release her,” they shouted into the air, they then stabbed OSD with the arrow

“Heh, finally,” said OSDR/TWOC

**Touka’s POV**

Theme: If I Die Young (male cover)

‘Why did he do that,’ I thought in confusion as his stand went

“He did it to protect you,” said a random voice

‘What’

“I’m your stand,”

‘What do you mean,’

“I already fucking said it you motherfucking moron,”

‘Yeesh, you don’t have to swear that much,’

“Fuck off, you have no right,”

‘You fuck off, I’m your stand user’

“Fuck,”

‘Now explain, what the fuck is going on’

“The back of your neck was slit, with the arrow, which woke me up from my nap,”

‘Your nap,’

“Yes my nap, I may be a stand, but I still have the fucking right to have a nap,”

‘What’s your name?’

“Fair Doreen,”

‘Not a very fitting name’

“Fuck off, you need to save your ‘boyfriend’,”

‘You really are a fuckwit aren’t you, and he’s not my boyfriend’

While all this was happening someone with a stand walked over, made physical contact then turned him into a Rubik’s cube.

Theme: Itteki No Eikyou by NateWantsToBattle

“Shit, Alright Which One Of You Did This,” I yelled as everyone else stopped fighting and dying, the person behind me who wasn’t the sassy little shit that was Fair Doreen.

I then turned around and dropkicked him, I then found the Rubik’s cube on the ground and asked the guy to turn him back, he then told me to

“You have to solve it, to save him,”

“WAIT NO TOUKA ITS A TRAP!” Shouted TWC, but it was too late, I already began solving the Rubik’s cube.

TWC was then constantly in pain, this was due to turning the sides of the Rubik’s cube,

‘You little shit,’ “Turn Him Back Now Or You Will Suffer,” I Yelled while my Kakuja then manifested. A large centipede tail with a scorpion’s stinger at the end manifested, two claws then manifested giving me a Kakuja mask with two eye holes revealing nothing, in this form I had no eyes.

“Badly,” I said

“Across The Universe,” whispered the Stand user (whose name really wasn’t important)

**Their POV**

Theme: Fair Doreen by Tunng

I finally was released I asked TWC

“Can u give me a machete,” I then gave Ocean, the machete.

“What?” She asked completely lost and confused

“These injuries aren’t going to heal due to me being in a coma,” I replied

“Also I can use the riddles to give me back my limbs anyway,”

‘I don’t want you to die,’ she thought before amputating R’s legs off the bones were only slightly damaged by the incident, but 3 arteries and 4 veins were damaged and began bleeding out like the elevator of blood from the shining, they flowed down and then something appeared from it.

“Oh Fair Doreen, the night has seen you ply your trade so sweet,” it quoted while singing 

It was only then we realised it was Azrael’s true form.

“Although they call your soul distun no anvil shall you be, no anvil shall you be Doreen, no anvil shall you be,”

“Now!” I Shouted and the riddles cling onto my nerve endings and recreated my legs, they then did the same thing for my arms after they were amputated

“Although they call you soul distun, no anvil shall you be, oh Fair Doreen your tree cold lips, and tastes of other worlds, though they may claim your soul be stained thou art not satan’s girl,” he slashed one of Ocean’s Kakuja claws off, but it regrew since it was a Rinkaku.

“Thou art not satan’s girl Doreen, thou art not satan’s girl, though they may claim your soul be stained thou art not satan’s girl,” ( **_I do not own the lyrics to this song they belong to the band Tunng)_ **

I then somehow activated my Kakuja, it was a large pair of swords manifested on my head in the shape of broken horns one longer than the other, my Kakuja mask manifested as a cross with 2 colons on each side, I could still see, but I primarily relied on echolocation. Three centipede tails manifested on my back, making me look similar to a Kyuubi. three gun like Kakuja manifested on each side of my arms, which spat fire. My body was then enveloped in hardened regenerative tissue like kagune that flooded around me giving me the appearance of a cosplay of a fire breathing bunny head

“Good game, you win,” Ocean quipped.

“Thank you, I was, inspired,” I replied looking at her Kakuja.

“Oh shut the fuck up, will you” quipped Azrael

Ocean then rushed towards him with her scorpion Kakuja striking him twice with the tip of her scorpion tail, which also serves as a mouth. she held him there for 45 minutes, while I was standing next to her cremating him alive, I relished in the sight of a corrupt entity punished.

“Silly silly, you thought I would go down that easily, that was my second form,” he said while bits of his head, limbs, torso, feet and hands necrosed like something out of a Cronenberg film.

“Behold My Final Form,” He Shouted. Everyone was incinerated at the sight of his ‘ethereal’ and ‘angelic’ presence

“Okay,” said Ocean a bit pissed off “Is It Just Me Or Does Every Single Antagonist Is Shorter Than Their 2nd Form, I Mean Do Something Fucking Original, Don’t Just Copy-Paste Everything From DBZ’s Frieza,” continued Ocean with Fair Doreen ‘flicking the bird’ at the screen of the platform the reader was using.

“Yeah, it is quite a cliche.” I agreed

“Are you saying I’m a rip-off of a fictional character?” Shouted Azrael

“Yeah, holy house of motherfucking guacamole,” replied both Ocean and I at the same time.

“TWC pass me a phone,” I stated, then a feather flew right into my hand then turned it into Aphone 5C ( **_yes I just made that up)_ ** and use google to show Azrael a picture of the second form of Frieza then his final form.

“FUCK YOU!” Yelled Azrael at the screen (46 times) that the writer was typing on.

“I’m gonna kill all of you even you, don’t think your safe from me!” Continued Azrael ( **_Yeah right take this_ ** ) then a very familiar blonde British man appeared, then stabbed Azrael through the chest with a chainsaw, while shouting

“You thought it was Paralostyc, but KONO DIO DA!” ( **_Got him good, suprised I even did that the editor’s going to cringe his face off when he reads that, oh and ocean, R GET A FUCKING ROOM)_ ** then it was revealed that the whole time that was actually Fair Doreen holding a megaphone.

“Hold on it’s My Point Of View, fuck off,” ( **_fine you have the last ones_ ** )

We both then recovered having forced the angel of death to surrender, we carried on with school, You would’ve thought that Ocean would’ve dropped outright, nope just like the person she went by for a bit, she was hardworking as fuck and became a graphic designer, I also worked really fucking hard and got a doctorate in English and Psychology, I became a writer, and began dating Ocean a year after we met.


End file.
